How to Save a Winchester
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Ten years pass and the supernatural aspect of their lives has been quiet. But what happens when the Winchesters' social, physical, and supernatural skills are put to the final test? [Sequel to 'TWTPATF'. Third part to 'TWC'. Fourth part to 'TWTPATW'.]
1. Awful, Beautiful Life

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Here are updates on the kids:

Emmett: Sam/Alex adopted son. Age 19. Power: weakens others' powers. Has curse on him. Now attends Annapolis for the Navy.

Tommy: Sam/Alex adopted son. Age 16. Power: medium. Wants to be a lawyer.

Mary: Sam/Alex biological daughter. Age 15. Power: telepath.

Taylor: Sam/Alex biological daughter. Age 13. Power: empath.

Patrick: Sam/Alex biological son. Age 12. Power: telekinesis.

Chris: Dean/Jess biological son. Age 12. Power: overly strong.

Emily: Dean/Jess biological daughter. Age 10. Power: pyrokinesis.

A little note: the POVs are going to go crazy! Lol. It won't be Sam, Dean, Alex, and Jess all the time but it might have Patrick, Tommy, Missouri, and Emmett or something. You get it, right?

Dedicated to Alex and Frank. Actually, the only part dedicated to Frank is the character, Frank (whom you'll meet soon)! The rest is all for Alex! Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**x Dean POV x**

Ten years later. Ten years. And they went so fast.

Chris was twelve, turning thirteen. He finally showed some powers. He had some type of freak super strength. That would be good except for the fact that he always got in fights at school. But they were justified fights. Like he knocked out a kid who was picking on his friend. That type of thing. I guess he had his father's sense of right and wrong.

Emily was turning ten. And man, she was spitfire. Not literally, even though she possessed the power of setting things on fire, controlling fire, and extinguishing fire. But she was so mature for her age that it sometimes scared me. I actually thought I was talking to an adult on several occasions. Now if that doesn't scare you, nothing does.

And of course, my girlfriend, Jessica (we never really saw to the marriage part of the relationship even though she wore a ring that I gave her). Telepathy that never ceased. She had gotten pregnant once more after Emily, but miscarried. It kind of screwed up her insides or something… I didn't want too much detail. But basically, she couldn't get pregnant again.

Now I felt not up to par. I was the only one in this freak family without powers.

"Wrench," I asked my son from underneath the car. That's what I did for a living. I fixed up cars in the garage in back of the house, then sold them as I saw fit. Chris was helping me today. We were fixing up a Thunderbird.

"Here you go." I was handed a wrench. But that was not my son.

I rolled out from under the car. Jessica smiled at me. "Where's Chris," I asked, sitting up.

"His friend picked him up a few minutes ago. You were so enthralled with your job, you didn't notice."

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Emily isn't home either."

I glanced up at her. "That mean what I think it means?"

She nodded. I pulled her down to me and kissed her.

**x Sam POV x**

"Alex," I called, coming down the stairs, fixing my tie.

"Kitchen," she called back. I went into the kitchen and found Tommy wharfing down food.

"Tommy," I told him, "no one's taking it away from you."

He rolled his eyes at me and continued eating, "It's Tom."

Ten years ago, I would have thought that was cute. Not any more.

Ten years passed.

Emmett was now nineteen. He got accepted to Annapolis and started in the fall. We were never able to get the curse lifted, but he made due. He even mentioned a girlfriend out east.

Tommy – excuse me, _Tom_ – was sixteen. He was trying to get into Harvard for Pre-Law, just to one up his father. He was being a pain lately. He wanted nothing to do with the family. Especially me. It was like my Dad and I all over again.

Mary was fifteen. She met this guy, Frank, over the summer. Frank, however, was nineteen and joining the Marines. He recently got in trouble with dealing drugs on school grounds. I didn't approve of him obviously. But Alex did and she kept tabs on how close they were getting. Only friends. So far.

Taylor was thirteen. She was trying to hide something lately. Alex didn't know what it was and I sure didn't. I mean, _who tells their father stuff? Duh._ She just got on the varsity high school soccer team as the starting striker. She even had people come and check her out for scholarships. As a freshman.

Patrick was twelve. He was having some trouble in middle school with bullies. The bullies didn't like the fact that Pat's best friend was a girl. Something about being a sissy. But Pat didn't seem to mind what they thought. So far.

"Can you help me with the tie," I asked Alex, holding it out for her. I still hadn't mastered the art of it. She took it. "Tom," I said while my wife did the tie, "when are we flying out to Boston?" Tom needed to be interviewed for Harvard. He was that close to getting in.

"Next Thursday," he answered, placing his bowl in the sink and hurrying out the door. "Be home by five."

I sighed and turned back to Alex. "He'll come around," she said without hearing my question. "You did."

"Yeah," I muttered. "I hope so."

**x Alex POV x**

It was a Saturday. So the kids were out and about.

Tommy had disappeared, taking the car that Dean had given him (that was part of the deal Sam and his brother made. Sam would pay for all of the kids' education – college and below, if Dean gave them all cars when the time came. The boys made the deal because, really, they weren't just one couple's children. It was more like having four parents but only dealing with two on a day to day basis.) Mary said she was heading to her friend's down the street. Taylor had a friend pick her up to take her to practice. Patrick went to do community service time (the school we sent them to required at least ten hours per school year).

And I was home. My new home. Well, not really _new_ new. But we had bought it a year after Emmett moved in when Sam finally relented and decided that our house _was_ too small.

The doorbell rang. It was probably one of the kids' friends.

I walked from the kitchen around front and answered the door.

Emmett.

"Mom," he said with a smile. "Surprise."

I smiled. We hadn't seen him since Christmas break, six weeks ago. Sure we talked twice a week but that wasn't seeing him. I reached over to give him a hug and he practically picked me up. He definitely could pass for Sam's son with his height.

When we pulled away, I saw a girl standing behind him. Emmett followed my gaze. "Mom," he said, "this is my girlfriend, Ella. Ella, this is my mom: Alexandra Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester," Ella said, with a smile. She was pretty. And tall. I could tell she'd work nicely with Emmett.

"Nice to meet you, Ella," I said. "Why don't you guys come in? The kids aren't home so it's quiet."

Emmett laughed. "I know what that's like." He brought their bags inside. "Mom, I'm just going to show Ella to our room, okay?"

I nodded, and headed toward the kitchen as they went upstairs. _Our room?_ I guess Emmett wasn't so young after all.

There was a knock on the door and I turned around to answer it. When I opened the door, I was met with a site for sore eyes: Frank, Mary's friend. He had just gotten in a lot of trouble with 'dealing' drugs on school grounds. But, I truly didn't believe he did it. Something just didn't sit with me right on the scenario. I mean the kid was leaving for Paris Island – Marine boot camp – in two months. Why waste his work now? And he was always polite. He helped with the younger kids and hell, he even cleaned the bathroom once!

"Frank," I asked, noticing the duffle bag and definitely week-stubble, "what happened?"

"Mom," he replied – he had started calling me that because he hung around the house a lot, "I… I…" Tears were forming in his eyes. "I screwed up. I'm sorry." He came in and hugged me, like a son hugs his mother.

I really wasn't sure what to do. I mean… he needed help and he wanted it. I could tell that. But how do I help him? I knew one thing for sure though.

"Frank," I said, "do you have a place to stay?" He shook his head 'no' into my shoulder. "You're staying here then."

I'd deal with Sam's wrath later.

**x Emmett POV x**

"She likes you," I told Ella as we unpacked in my bedroom.

"I hope so," she said. "I'm kind of nervous."

I met Ella at Annapolis where I was majoring in Homeland Security. She worked in the library, where I spent most of my time. We met at the beginning of the year and quickly became a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Then, two weeks before spring break (which started yesterday), she got pregnant.

Not that I mind. I mean, I was all ready planning on spending my whole life with her. As long as she wanted to, too. But I was worried about the curse. Dad and Uncle Dean and everyone, try as they might, couldn't manage to get it lifted. So I made due. But now with my child on the way. I was worried about bringing it into the curse. Not only that, but Ella was now carrying my child, so she'd be cursed too.

So I came home for spring break and planned to stay the whole two weeks. And we were going to get this damn curse, once and for all.

"She's going to love you," I said. I walked over to where she was unpacking and put my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my waist and gave me a hug.

"What about the rest of the family?" I pulled her closer and rested my head on hers.

"They'll love you, too." Once you get over _their…_ quirks.

We were silent for a minute or two. "Emmett?"

"Yeah," I asked.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I said with a smile.

And I meant every word.

* * *

Okay, some notes: 

A: Emily's name is Emily Hope Winchester. She is Dean's daughter biologically.

B: Dean and Jess did buy a new home.

And how's that for a chapter? Lol. So many points. Let's review:

A: Emmett's in Annapolis, the Navy's academy. That means he's joining the Navy when he's done. But he's still cursed. Gosh darn. He's got a girlfriend, Ella. She's pregnant and cursed. Yikes. Watch those hormones. Lol. And they're visiting home.

B: Jess and Dean are still together. Say your prayers. Lol. Dean sells cars and Jess is still a doctor. Jess can't get pregnant. Darn. We wanted a little Dean Jr. running around, didn't we?

C: Emily is alive! Yay! She controls fire. Eek! Lol.

D: Chris finally showed powers! Amen to the overly strong male.

E: Tommy, excuse me - Tom, doesn't want anything to do with the family. He wants to be a Harvard law student. Can you say Sam all over?

F: Mary met a Marine. Good girl. Frank seems so helpless! Aw… he's just so cute. And he calls Alex Mom! And he's staying at the Winchester residence – sorry, Sam! Now about that drug dealing, boy…

G: Patrick's BFF is a girl! Awww…

H: Taylor is on varsity soccer! And she's good!

I: Sam and Dean being the fathers and Alex and Jess being the mothers for _all_ of them. Hahaha… those kids are screwed. Lol, joking, joking!

J: All of them go to a private school. Great, college prep. Fun times.

K: Alex got that house she wanted. Hahaha… Sam just can't win:)


	2. Absolutely Normal Chaos

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Like I said last chapter, the POVs are going… nutter-butters! Lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**x Alex POV x**

A few hours later, after sending Frank to the guest room to clean up and unpack and talking to Emmett and Ella (who, I think, would make a _great_ addition to the family), dinner was ready. I glanced out the window and saw Sam pull in.

I called everyone for dinner and sat down myself. Sam was always at the head of the table, me to his right. I put Frank next to me and Mary was next to him. Taylor was across from me and Patrick next to her. Emmett was at the end, opposite Sam, and Ella was at his right.

The kids started digging in. Frank and Ella weren't sure what to do until someone offered then something, that's when they began to fit right in.

Sam came in the front door. "I'm home," he called. When the kids were young, they used to run to him for 'hello kisses'. Sam's still getting used to the fact that they've grown up.

He came in the kitchen and looked at the full table. I watched his eyes glance over Taylor to Patrick to Ella and Emmett and finally, Mary. Then he saw Frank.

He looked at me. "Alex, can we talk in the hallway?"

I gave him a smile. "We can talk here." The table went silent. They all knew we were about to fight.

"In the hall, _please_."

"What do you have to say, Sam," I asked.

"Alex…"

"Go ahead," I encouraged. He glared at me.

"Fine. Why is he here?" Frank looked down to his plate, ashamed.

"Because he needs help and I am going to help him with or without your help."

Sam studied me carefully. "He can't stay here."

"He's already unpacked."

"Send him somewhere else."

"Why," I asked.

"Because he's a drug dealer," he exclaimed, getting irritated.

"And how do you know," I asked. "I didn't see you asking him what happened."

"He's being charged with dealing on school grounds."

"You were charged with…" I stopped. The kids didn't know that Dean had been tried for murder and Sam for assisted murder. And I wasn't about to tell them.

"That's different," Sam stated. "You know it is."

"No, Sam. I don't. I know that he's a kid. Kids mess up. I know that he wants help, he needs help. And I'm going to help him."

"Kids," Sam said, watching my eyes intensely, "go somewhere. I need to talk to your mother."

They started to move from the table, but Frank interrupted them. "I'll leave," he said.

**x Frank POV x**

I didn't want to cause any trouble. And that seems to be all that I've been doing lately.

"Frank, sit your ass down, right now," Mrs. Winchester scolded. She cursed. This was serious.

I sat.

"Mrs. Winchester," I tried, "I don't want to…"

"If you leave," she told me sternly, "I'll have half the Marines in California looking for you. And I know they'll find you." Well, considering they were my friends, I'm sure they would. But how would she get in touch with them?

I wasn't about to underestimate her though. (A/N: I think Alex strikes fear in Frank's heart. Lol.)

**x Emmett POV x**

"Mom, Dad," I said, standing up. This was getting to be enough, "go talk. Ella and I will clean up." I glanced between the two, hoping they would listen.

Mom got up from the table and walked toward Dad. Dad grabbed her wrist gently, but she pulled it away.

They went into the other room.

An hour later, everyone had gone to bed except Ella, Frank, and I. And I didn't know about Mom and Dad. But that was alright. I really didn't want to know.

Frank helped clean up the plates and wiped down the table while my girlfriend put the left-overs in Tupperware and in the fridge. I scrapped the plates and put it all in the dishwasher.

We did this in relative silence.

"Should I leave," Frank asked when his job was done.

I looked up from the dishwasher. "Stay in the guest room tonight. But don't try and leave. Mom will skin you alive if you do."

Frank gave a half-smile. "That's Mrs. Winchester."

He went upstairs as Ella and I finished.

She leaned next to me by the counter when we were done.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them," she commented.

Maybe she was right.

**x Mary POV x**

I waited until I heard Frank come upstairs and go into the guest room. I gave him ten minutes to change before sneaking in.

I knocked once and pushed open the door, careful not to disturb the hushed whispers from Mom and Dad's room.

"Frank," I whispered, closing the door behind me, "you awake?"

He sat up in the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. "Yeah." He leaned back on his elbows. "What are you doing here?"

I walked over to the bed and sat at the end. "I do live here." The joke fell on deaf ears. That's when I noticed his eyes were red from crying.

Frank? Cry? Nah.

He sniffled. So he was crying.

"Are you okay," I asked, reaching out to brush a stray tear away.

"I'm fine." He pushed my hand away gently. He never did like when people touched him.

"Liar." I scooted up on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?" He didn't look at me. "Frank."

"The Marines won't take me. That's all." That was his biggest goal. The Marines. The few, the proud.

"Yeah they will. Just get this mess straightened away."

"Mary," he sighed, "it's more than a mess. It's like…"

"A disaster zone?"

"Thanks," he said with a laugh.

"No problem," I returned the laugh. "I'm serious though. You'll get it fixed."

"Yeah."

I used my ability – even though I didn't do it often because I felt like I was invading others' privacy – to read his mind.

And the only thought I could think of was to hug him.

So I did.

And to my surprise, he returned the hug.

**x Frank POV x**

A half an hour later, she was fast asleep.

I don't know how it happened, but it did.

One second she was giving me a hug and the next she was laying down next to me, talking to me about sports and history and schoolwork and family like it was the most natural thing to talk about in bed.

Then she was asleep.

And hell, I wasn't going to pick her up.

So I just covered her up with the blankets, set my alarm really early so that I could wake us up and get her out of here, and tried to get asleep on the opposite side of the bed.

Good luck, Frank.

**x Sam POV x**

After Alex and I had gone upstairs to fight (which lasted for about three hours), we finally came to a compromise. That was, of course, after Alex told me she had had one of _those_ feelings about Frank's situation.

The compromise was that I would sleep on it and think about his situation.

Then tomorrow, we'd talk again.

So we went to bed. I wrapped my arm around her like normal. And she let me.

So she couldn't be _that_ mad. Either that or she had decided that she was right no matter what. She did that sometimes.

And she normally did turn out right.

Alex fell asleep first.

But I had the vision.

* * *

"_Frank, wait up!" I was standing in the middle of a school hallway. There was Frank by, what I assume, was his locker. He shut it, holding his books for the next class. Some kid ran up to him. "Are you seeing Turtle next period?"_

"_Yeah, why," Frank asked, walking with this guy to the next class._

"_Can you give him his gym bag? He left it in my locker."_

"_Sure." Frank took the bag and slung it over his shoulder._

"_Thanks, Walker."_

_Frank nodded and went on his way. He slyly took his cell phone out of his pocket. I looked over his shoulder. He was checking his text messages. There were a lot from Mary._

_I'm going to have to talk to that girl._

"_Francis Walker, what are you doing?" Frank looked up. There was the principal. He grabbed Frank by the arm. "We're going to have a talk."_

_The next thing I knew, I was standing in the principal's office. Frank sat across from the principal. The elder man dumped the contents of the gym bag on the table between the two._

_He picked up a baggie filled with cocaine and looked at Frank, whose face held puzzlement._

"_It's not mine," Frank pleaded. "I swear!"_

"_Ms. Bent," the principal called out to his secretary, "call the cops."_

* * *

I woke up the next morning at seven. So it wasn't the kid's fault.

I still don't have to like him.

But it wasn't his fault. And my daughter was friends with him.

So I had to help him.

I climbed out of bed and hit the alarm that had yet to go off. I'd wake Alex up myself.

I threw on some lounge pants and a shirt before heading into the hall. I made my way to Frank's room.

I knocked once before opening the door.

And I saw red.

There was my daughter and Frank wrapped around each other in a bed. _The bed I gave him._

Their foreheads were touching and they looked like they were sleeping peacefully. Mary's right arm (she was on the left side of the bed) and Frank's left were hooked, fingers laced. His calf was hooked between hers. The hand that wasn't already busy holding the other's was lying on the bed between their stomachs. Their fingers touched slightly.

I heard someone come up from behind me. "Sam?" It was Alex. She glided her hand over my arm and placed it on my shoulder. "What's," her voice caught her throat when she saw them. "Oh." We were quiet for a second. "You know," she whispered. "The first time I shared a bed with you, we slept that way."

And I thought back. We had.

I think that's what scared me most. Their relationship was similar to Alex's and mine. We were friends first. We fell in love but tried to put it aside, for the hunt. And when we finally admitted to liking the other, it all happened at once: the suddenly sharing beds, the setback with attempting to contact Jessica Moore, the engagement, adopting Tommy, and finally Alex getting pregnant. Our whole relationship moved so fast.

I don't regret it, not one bit, but if I could go back, I would take it slower.

"Let's… let's…" Frank shifted in his sleep and Mary moved to accommodate him.

"Let's let them sleep," Alex said. "He needs comfort and I think she wants to comfort."

I swallowed hard and everything I had screamed to yell at them until my voice went hoarse. But I knew my wife was right.

Parenting was a balance. Right and wrong. Lying and truth. Love and tough love. Reprimanding and praising. Interfering and not.

And this was one of those times not to interfere.


	3. My Way Back

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

**x Ella POV x**

Emmett and I woke up the next morning and he offered to make breakfast. During the whole time we've dated, he's never once made me breakfast. I had to take him up on his offer.

He made some type of 'secret concoction'. I watched him from the breakfast bar.

"Emmett, are you going to tell me," I asked, putting on a slightly pouty face even though his back was to me.

He shrugged. "Nah."

"Emmett," I whined, playfully.

He glanced back at me. "Yes?"

"The baby and I would like to know. Please?" Pouty look again. He'd cave sooner or later.

"Baby," Patrick asked as he walked in. "What baby?" He plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Pat, shush," Emmett hissed, glancing out into the hall to see if any other family members had wandered down. He came over and whispered to his brother. "Ella's pregnant." Patrick tried to comment. He looked excited to be an uncle. "Mom and Dad can't know."

"Why not?" That put a damper on his parade.

"We're waiting until this whole thing with Frank dies down. Cool?"

Patrick shrugged, nonchalantly. "That's not soon. Dad and Mom just found Mary and Frank in bed together."

Emmett shared a look with me. I had to keep from laughing. This family was so interesting. "A baby is nothing compared to that," my boyfriend commented.

"Baby? Who's pregnant," Mrs. Winchester asked, coming in with Mr. Winchester close on her heels.

**x Emmett POV x**

"Mom, Dad," I said, startled, sharing a look with Ella. "Um…"

"Emmett and I want to announce something," Ella covered for me, standing up and grabbing my hand.

I smiled at her. "We… we're…"

"They're having a baby," Taylor announced, walking in the kitchen. Everyone looked at her, dumbfounded. How'd she know? She glanced at us all and answered our question before we voiced it. "I feel the baby." _Duh._

"Congratulations," Dad said, smiling. It looked like he pinched Mom slightly, as if to bring her back into current time.

"Welcome to the family, Ella," Mom agreed.

My girlfriend smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Winchester."

Mom corrected her, "Call me Alex or Mom."

"Mom," Ella corrected, "Thanks, Mom."

"Emmett," Dad said, sternly, "what about the curse?"

Ella looked to me, confused, as I answered Dad, "I haven't told her." He gave me a 'you-know-better' look. "Soon," I promised, "soon."

**x Mary POV x**

When I woke up, it took me a second to figure out my surroundings. And when I did, I almost cried.

Frank was already awake, watching me.

"Morning," he whispered, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Morning," I whispered back. We were silent for a second. "How'd-"

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just set my alarm. And that didn't go off and…"

"Frank," I said. He was getting nervous, "How'd we end up like this?" We were pretty tangled in one another.

"Good question," he replied. "I don't know." We were silent for another second. "Do you want to get untangled?" He smirked slightly and I realized that the old Frank was back. Not the one that let his guard down slightly when I hugged him last night or the one that I woke up to this morning. The carefree one.

"No, I'm good," I said honestly.

His smirk became a genuine smile. "Me too."

A little while later, we had to get up otherwise Dad might find us. "Frank," I said, "I have to get up."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I should too."

We untangled ourselves after getting stuck twice. I walked toward the door and listened. No one was in the hall. I was about to open the door when Frank whispered over.

"Mary?" I looked toward him. He tossed me a box. I caught it. It was a jewelry box. I opened it carefully. It was just a plain, gold band.

"What's this," I asked, looking back up to him.

"It's my grandmother's ring. When I got kicked out, I took it with me. I want you to keep it safe for me."

I thought for a second. "Is this a promise ring," I asked.

"No," he corrected, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink again. "I just want you to hold onto it for me."

"Okay," I nodded with a smile.

I quickly escaped his room.

This was too a promise ring.

**x Dean POV x**

Jess, the kids, and I went to Sam's that day. We heard that Emmett came home for awhile with his girlfriend.

And when we got inside, we were met with a family conference in the living room. God, how I _love_ these.

Mary was sitting in the loveseat with her friend, Frank. Taylor was sitting on the floor next to them. Emmett and some girl I didn't know – but assumed it was Ella – were sitting on the couch with Tommy. Patrick, Chris, and Emily were sitting by the fireplace. Sam was in the middle of the room with Alex. Jess had leaned against the door frame. I stood behind her put my hand on either of her hips.

"Alright, we're all here," Sam announced. "Let's get started." He made sure everyone knew everyone by going over names quickly before getting into the interesting stuff. "Most of you guys know by now that Ella and Emmett are having a baby." Applause broke out and I couldn't help but join in.

I smiled. Of course they'd name the baby after me.

"You all know Frank. He's staying here for a little while." Sam paused, thinking what else to say. "Oh, and everyone knows Tommy-"

"Tom," Tom interrupted.

"Tom," Sam corrected, "applied for Harvard, right?" Nods were all around. "I got a call yesterday," Sam continued, looking at his son. "And the admissions officer wanted to talk to me. Apparently, he got Tom's grades the other day and reviewed them. He wants to accept Tom with-" Tom's face held pure joy as his father continued, "a full scholarship."

The next thing I knew, Tommy was up, hugging his father so hard that he knocked the wind out of Sam. So much for the whole 'I-hate-my-family-especially-Dad' thing that he had going on. Sam returned the hug and everyone applauded again. When they pulled away but kept an arm around the other's shoulders, Sam announced, "I'm paying to take everyone out to dinner."

After everyone dispersed a few minutes later, I grabbed Sam. "What about the curse, _grandpa_?"

"I know," Sam whispered. "Emmett has to tell her yet."

"What," I asked. "The part about us being a living Fantastic Four without the costumes? Or the part about some chick with warts laying mojo on his family?"

He gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry," I said, "but come on Sam!"

"He said he'd tell her today so that we can figure it out."

"Fine," I caved. "I'm calling Bobby see if he can help us again."

"Dean, last time he tried to help…"

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted. Bobby missed death by half an inch last time.

"Dad?"

I glared at Sam. "I'm not calling him. You remember what happened last time." Dad and I had gotten in a huge fight. I really don't remember what it was about though…

"No, I don't, Dean," Sam said before glancing at Emily and Chris. "And they need to know their grandfather. Last time he came around, Em was six. She's ten, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "I'll call." Sam nodded. "Now go worry about whatever it is you're fighting with Alex about."

"How'd-"

"Lack of contact." I smirked. Those two were normally holding hands or at least brushing up against each other – unintentionally though. But they were really steering clear of the other this time.

"Then call Dad."

I whipped out my cell phone. "Go talk to Alex."

He watched my eyes for a second before realizing how dead serious I was and giving up. He started toward Alex.

I walked outside to call Dad.


	4. Damn Regret

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Four**

**x Jessica POV x**

My boyfriend disappeared outside. So, of course, I followed.

He had his phone pressed to his ear with _that_ face on as he stood on the back deck. It was a cute face he had. The 'I'm concentrating' one.

I snuck up and suddenly appeared in front of him. I smiled, but he kept that face on.

So I pressed myself against him completely, molding out bodies together. This was nice because I liked being close, but I also liked hearing who he was talking to and why.

Dean put one arm around my waist as he talked into the phone. "Dad? Hey," he said. Oh! This was going to be good. "Yeah," he let out a dry laugh, "it's me." I felt him tense up at something Dad said. I pressed a kiss to his neck so he would relax. It worked. "I know… it's my fault. I should've… … Dad…" I let my hand fall back to his and laced our fingers. "Yes, sir." It was quiet on Dean's end, but I heard his Dad's incoherent talking. "Chris... he's good. Remember when we first found out about his powers? He picked up the Impala?" Dean laughed. A real laugh. I hadn't heard one of them in awhile. "He's controlling it. He stays out of sports though. He's the student – straight As." I heard them both laugh. "Winchester genes, yeah."

"Hey," I complained, "I'm smart, too."

Dean just kissed my forehead. "Emily's powers are better. I still can't believe she set fire to that clown." Dean laughed at something his Dad said. "Sam's fears, yeah. She's my athlete though. Track star." Dean smiled again and chuckled before getting serious. "We need to help break Emmett's curse. I know we've tried… but he's got a girlfriend, Ella. Ella's having a baby." He was quiet. "Continuing the curse, yeah, that's what we're worried about." Dean squeezed my hand. "Two days? Alright, you can stay at the house." He said his goodbyes to his dad before pocketing the phone.

He spun us around so I was leaning against the wall. He had one arm above me, looking down on me, and the other on my hip.

"Make up," I asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Dad's coming back."

"Excited?" He nodded. "We should probably tell Chris and Emil-" He cut me off with a kiss.

He was really excited.

**x Alex POV x**

I talked to Sam and heard what he saw in his vision last night. Then we talked about what we saw this morning.

After conferring about what to do with the whole situation, we decided a mother-daughter talk was needed. That and Sam would help Frank out.

"Have fun," he teased as we went into the living room where Frank and Mary were playing cards with Emily and Chris.

"Hey, she's my daughter," I told him. "He's the guy that slept with your daughter." Sam glared at me because I hit a nerve.

"Mary, Frank," Sam said when we got in the living room, "we need to talk to you."

They shared a look and got up, walking toward us.

Mary and I went into the kitchen while Sam took Frank into the den.

"What's up, Mom," she asked, sitting at the table. I sat next to her.

"Mary," I started, treading in new waters, "your Dad and I saw you with Frank this morning."

"Mom," she started, "I didn't sleep with him. I can explain-"

"Mary." She quieted. "I believe you didn't sleep with him and I trust you'll wait until the time is right, but you need to know that he's in a lot of trouble. Your dad's going to help him, but they might not make it out of this one unmarked. And Frank's going into the Marines. He's not going to be around for long."

"You don't want me to get hurt," she said.

"That and…" That's when I noticed the ring on her finger. Sam or I didn't buy that. "Mary, where'd you get that ring?"

She looked away. "Frank wants me to keep it safe."

I put my head in my hands. God help me with this one.

That's when Dean and Jess came in. "Hey guys," Dean said as he closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

Jess interrupted him. "Mary, you didn't! Who'd you sleep with?" She had a smile on. She could totally pass for a high schooler talking about who her friend fooled around with right now.

"She didn't sleep with Frank," I said, exasperated as Jess grabbed a seat across from us.

"Frank," Dean asked. "That kid's going down." He made a fist and started toward the living room. He had just hit the entrance to the living room when he threw his hand on his head. "Jesus, Jessica," he said, "I wasn't going to hurt him. Just push him around."

Jess turned calmly to him. "Don't mention this. I'm sure Sam took care of it, right Alex?" I nodded. "Now go play," she shooed her husband away. He stuck his tongue at her, hiding a laugh. Jess smirked as he went into the other room. "Spill," Jess told Mary.

"I went to talk to him last night and fell asleep in his room. That's all," Mary answered.

"Somehow," I replied, "they ended up doing couple's yoga."

"That close," she asked. I nodded. Jess sat back in her seat. "At least I taught her right."

I smacked my forehead. "God help me."

"Okay," Jess said, "I'll become all parentish. Mary, don't sleep with him before marriage. We cool?" Mary nodded. "Good," Jess said. "Now go make-out with him."

Mary got up with a smile. "We're only friends," she corrected.

"Sure," Jess commented. "and that ring's only an illusion."

"How'd-"

Jess shrugged and tapped her brain. "We may have the same abilities but they still work nicely on the other."

Mary made a face at her aunt before heading off.

"How do you deal with that so easily," I asked when Mary was gone.

Jess shrugged. "You'll be doing the same for my kids."

* * *

Just a quick heads up: all (or most) chapter titles are book or song names! If you're curious or would like to comment, feel free! 

And I know the last two chapters haven't been great, but the next chapter we have a big event. The one that starts the supernatural aspect!


	5. Homewrecker

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Five**

**x Dean POV x**

Sam took us all out to dinner that night. And there were a lot of us.

Sam and Alex were sitting at one end, talking like normal.

Emmett and Ella were sitting next to each other. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. God that reminded me of high school.

Tommy was sitting with Chris and Patrick having some type of heated discussion. Probably which show is cooler: South Park or Girls Gone Wild? Just kidding. That'd be my talk with him. (A/N: Dean!)

Mary and Frank were together on the other end, talking. I could've sworn I saw the slightest hint of lust in his eyes. But _Uncle Dean, we're just friends! Jeez!_

Taylor and Em were sitting together too. They were chatting. Not about boys though. Definitely not about boys. Boy talks were not allowed.

Jess was sitting by me. She squeezed my knee, making me return to current life instead of staring at my family.

"What's wrong," she asked, quietly.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. "Dad's coming. He should be here tomorrow."

"He said two days, didn't he," she asked, a little confused.

"I thought you knew him better than that," I joked. She smiled. "I'm going to use the restroom," I excused myself.

I went to get up but she just had to ask, "Was that an invitation?"

"Considering the amount of people at the table," I whispered in her ear. "I don't think right now." I left later free, because who knew? Later just might be the right time for some Mommy and Daddy time.

I left the table and journeyed off in the direction of the bathroom.

I got in there and did my business. I was just about to wash my hands when the door opened.

A woman walked in.

She was dressed in this red dress. With two small straps holding it up, the dress hit just above her breast and just below her underwear – if she was wearing any. She had her blonde hair done up in a messy, sexy bun. Her make-up blended in with her face and her eyes… her eyes were maroon. But that's not possible. Humans don't have maroon eyes… right?

Her eyes zoned in on mine.

And the world flew away.

All I wanted to do was push her against the wall and do things to her that I only manage to see in Playboy magazines.

"Dean Winchester," she asked with a slight smile.

I nodded, speechless.

"Good to meet you," she said, taking a step over to me.

Then everything blurred.

**x Jessica POV x**

I was starting to wonder how long it takes Dean to pee. It had been fifteen minutes since he went downstairs to the bathroom.

So I excused myself and went down there. I peeked into the men's bathroom.

"Dean," I asked.

There he was, lying in the middle of the floor, unconscious.

**x Dean POV x**

I can not believe it.

I just screwed some chick in the men's bathroom.

I had kids. I had a wife – well, not really, but close enough. I had a family and a life that I could've just royally screwed to hell.

But I didn't remember much of it.

All I remember was her coming in. Then the next thing I knew, I was inside of her. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. My body was forcing me to do this against my will. It was like I was possessed.

And when we were done, she laid me on the ground. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I was about to die. I was sweating but I was freezing cold. How could I be both at once?

She zipped my pants and promised, "We'll see each other soon. And we'll take care of Jessica then."

And she was gone.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to Jessica kneeling beside me. "Dean? Dean," she asked. She was sponging cold water on my forehead. It was causing me to shiver.

I groaned and attempted to move her damned cold water away, nonetheless.

"Sweetie," she said, feeling my forehead for a temperature and my neck for a pulse. "God." I knew it was racing. "Dean, calm down," she whispered. It didn't help any. "I'll be right back." She was out the door.

A few seconds later she came back in with a first aid kit and an audience. Sam was on his cell phone with 911.

"Alex," Jess called into the crowd that had gathered at the men's restroom door. Alex came through everyone, "just take the kids home. We have to go to the hospital."

"No, no," I whispered, grabbing Jess' wrist.

"Dean," she said, calmly. Now I knew why she made a good doctor. She was just calm and collected in emergencies, "we think you're having a heart attack, okay? I need you to relax." She pulled the car keys out of my jeans' pocket. "Have Emmett drive. We'll call when we know something." Alex caught the keys and sent a reassuring look to me before heading out.

Now I started to pant slightly. Someone came from the crowd and said, "I'm a nurse, do you need help?"

**x Emily POV x**

Dad was sick. Really sick. Heart attack sick.

I managed to slip away from Aunt Alex and went down stairs. Chris followed.

I watched, slightly fascinated, as Mom worked on him. I heard Mom ask if Dad was having any chest pains or pains in his arms. He panted 'no'.

There was another woman helping Mom as they gave him some medicine and helped him calm down a little. Mom put his head in her lap and stroked his hair.

That's when I started to cry.

My Dad might die. My Dad.

I came in and knelt by Daddy. He was still panting and sweating.

I grabbed Dad's hand and squeezed. He opened his eyes and saw me. He gave me a smile. "Hey, kiddo."

"Don't die, Daddy," I cried. "Don't die."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here to meet my grandson, Dean Jr." I laughed through my tears. "Promise me you won't name him Sammy?"

"I promise," I said. He let me back a little before giving Chris a hug too.

That's when the EMTs got there. Uncle Sam took me and Chris with him. We'd meet Daddy and Mom at the hospital.

The whole way Chris and I prayed to Daddy's Mom.

_Don't let Daddy die. Please don't let Daddy die._

**x Dean POV x**

Five hours later, I was lying in a hospital bed. Everything was back to normal. For the most part.

Sam went home and left Em and Chris. Both of them had fallen asleep in the little cot that some of the nurses brought in before.

Jess was still awake.

"What happened," she asked from the chair next to my hospital bed.

I shrugged. "You're the doctor." She gave me a weak smile. "I'm tired, Jess," I admitted. "Can we talk in the morning?" She nodded. I watched her, waiting.

"What," she finally asked.

"Get in bed," I told her. "I haven't slept without you in a long time and I'm not about to start now." She climbed into the bed with me, smiling.

God how I messed up.

I pulled her close, letting her head rest by my neck.

I was going to have to tell her. But I didn't want to. What if she left me?

I hadn't meant to do anything with that woman. It was against my will.

But I did.

"Dean," she whispered.

"Mhh," I responded.

"You scared me. I thought I was going to loose you." I felt one of her tears hit my skin.

I pulled her closer. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Jess." I felt her nod. "Let's go sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

What a talk it would be.


	6. All I Wanna Do Is You

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Six**

**x Dean POV x**

"And you think it's something supernatural," Jess asked.

The next morning, after we sent the kids to Sam's, I decided to tell Jess the truth about what happened. I told her everything from my getting into the bathroom to when she showed up.

She was sitting in the hospital chair next to my bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs, face resting on her knees. She gently rocked herself.

I was still sitting… er, more like lying in the hospital bed.

I nodded, "Yeah." It killed me to see her like this. The look of betrayal played across her features.

She wasn't mad. Not yet. "You screwed someone and you blame it on evil?" Scratch that, she was mad.

"Jess, I swear I didn't want to."

"You told me you enjoyed it," she retorted. "How's that not wanting it?"

"Physically, not mentally."

"Yeah, right," she whispered, standing up. She started to stroll toward the door.

"Where are you going," I asked.

She turned to me. "Home. My home. Not yours."

She started to turn around, but stopped when I called after her, "Please don't." She paused and started to walk away again.

That's it. I'm not loosing everything I ever wanted just because of some stupid… something!

I pulled the IV out of my arm and tore off the other two or three wires they had me hooked to. I swung my legs off the bed and stood. It felt nice to move my muscles.

All the machines started to beep like crazy.

Screw 'em.

I hurried over to her and grabbed her shoulder, making her face me, just before she could touch the door handle.

"Don't touch me," she yelled. There was a tear running down her cheek.

I looked deep into her eyes. I wasn't loosing her. Not yet. "Do you really think that I would put you and the kids in jeopardy?"

"Dean," she whispered as a beg to stop while she looked away.

"I love you," I persisted in a whisper, using my hand to gently make her look at me. "I would never hurt you. And you know it."

**x Jessica POV x**

Both our guards were down.

I could see everything about him. I could ask him anything right now and get an honest answer. And he could do the same to me.

A nurse rushed into the room. The machines had alerted her.

"Dr. Paterson," she asked, "what happened?"

I just watched Dean's eyes. They hadn't faltered.

He was telling the truth. He didn't want to be with that woman at the restaurant. Maybe she was evil – hell, she probably was. But he didn't want her. He wanted me.

I looked away from him and toward the nurse. "Melinda," I said, realizing who it was, "I'm sorry. I unhooked Dean so he could shower but he fell. I helped him, so I didn't get a chance to turn them off."

Melinda nodded, "Doctor, would you like me to turn the machines off? Mr. Winchester seems to be fine without them."

I glanced at Dean. "Actually, yes. He'll be checking out tonight. I just want to check with Dr. Williams before he does."

The nurse nodded, "I'll tell him." And she set to work. A few seconds later, after the machines were quieted, she left the room.

"Say it again," I whispered a few seconds later. Dean and I hadn't moved since the nurse entered the room. We were still there: one in front of the other.

"Say what," he asked, looking down.

"Say what you said again."

He looked up to me. "I would never hurt you?"

"Before that."

His eyes softened as he watched mine and whispered, "I love you."

I nodded and fell into his chest as I let tears run down my cheeks, silently. "I love you."

"I know," he whispered in my hair, arms around me, trying to soothe me.

"That's your only saving grace," I told him, pulling back after a few seconds, as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"That and I'm not too shabby in bed." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes which were pink from crying and smiled. "I guess you can count that."

**x Dean POV x**

"I'm taking a shower," I told her when she stood on her own. She wasn't mad at me. That was good.

"Go head," she went to turn around but I grabbed her wrist gently.

She turned to look at me as I smirked. "I've heard wondrous things about the sponge baths here."

"Really," she asked, twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah."

"Well, the nurses give them. Doctors are normally busy trying to _save_ patients."

"Hmm," I said, still holding her wrist. "Interesting. What if a patient has a heart attack while the nurse is giving them a sponge bath?"

"Then I guess the doctor should have given it."

I nodded, as if contemplating – but she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Doctor, care to save me from a heart attack?"

She sighed, exasperated. "I guess." She smiled and I pulled her close before giving her a kiss.

**x Jessica POV x**

I would never truly know how Dean and I could fool around when something evil was on the loose. It sometimes scared me how easily it happened. One second we're talking and the next we're in bed. All while evil things roamed the Earth.

Yup. That was us.

I had given Dean his _sponge bath_ and went to find Dr. Williams, Dean's doctor, while my boyfriend changed into his civilian clothes.

"Is Warren here," I asked the nurse, Melinda, as she sat behind the desk.

She nodded. "Just finishing a patient over there." She pointed over to one of the ER surgery areas.

"What happened," I asked, intrigued. There were three other high school kids waiting outside the surgery room.

"Drunk driver hit the kids' car." My heart sunk. "There were five people: those three, the driver, and the boy in surgery. Driver was shipped out to St. Francis of Assisi's. They were brought here."

"Anyone take care of them," I asked, noticing the blood.

The nurse shook her head. "Won't let anyone touch them. I'm trying to find the parents."

"I'll do it," I offered. "Room five open?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Want me to punch you in for an hour?"

"Don't worry about it," I said. I grabbed a chart and walked over to the kids who were trying to look inside the ER room but having no luck.

Twenty minutes later, all three kids were patched up and their parents were there. The other kid was out of surgery and in recovery.

I caught Dr. Williams as he was finishing up a report for the kids.

"Warren," I said with a smile, "how's it going?"

He looked up and put his chart down. "Not bad. You?"

I shrugged. "It's going." He smiled. "So how's Dean?"

Dr. Williams grabbed a chart off the wall. "Winchester, right?" I nodded. "He looks okay. We can't find any signs of heart attack on his body. You're sure it wasn't something else?"

"Positive," I said. "He had all case signs except arm or chest pain."

Warren nodded. "Well, we can't find anything. He's free to go."

"Good. You couldn't keep me here anyway," Dean said, coming up from behind me. He placed both hands on my waist.

I smiled and shrugged at Warren. "You really couldn't."

Dr. Williams rolled his eyes, playfully. "Just like the rest of my patients." We laughed. "I'll sign the release forms."

"Thank you," Dean said as Warren walked to the nurse's desk.

Dean was coming home.

**x Alex POV x**

Jess and Dean came to pick up the kids. Dean headed off with Sam to the other room, while Jess stayed behind with me. We made our way to my office.

She grabbed the chair across from me as I sat in my chair at the desk.

Something was up. So I decided to cut to the chase, "What's up?"

She dove in and told me all about Dean and the other woman and the suspicions they had. And it was very interesting.

After I heard everything, I commented, "It sounds like Sirens."

Jess shrugged. "Don't they normally get married couples though?"

I pondered the situation for a second more. "Actually, that's only in some cases. It really depends on the Siren. There was one in Texas a little while ago that would only go after teenage couples. And I've heard of others getting only married couples without children. Then there's some that take 'em all on."

"So you think it's something that wants to… what? Take Dean for itself?"

"You don't know much about Sirens, do you," Sam asked from the doorway. I hadn't seen him there. His brother was right behind him. When Sam saw my confused look, he added, "We've been eavesdropping."

I rolled my eyes. "Like wife, like husband."

He smiled before coming in. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and sat down in the chair before seating me across his lap.

Dean looked to Jessica. "Sorry. You're too heavy."

She glared at him. "Sure, Mr. I-Don't-Fit-In-My-Pants-Anymore."

He glared back before Sam interrupted, "Guys." They both looked to us. I did like how the five-year-olds always managed to stop their arguing/flirting and look to Sam when he spoke. "Sirens go way back. They have been around for centuries."

I continued, "They are normally always women, though there are a few male ones that have been discovered. They like to work by themselves and normally have a MO, but not all do."

Dean continued, "So this one just happens to sleep with the dude then come back for the gal?" He seemed pretty easy-going, especially since he was the one that might be embarrassed – if any of us were.

Sam nodded, "Could be. Or maybe it attacks unmarried couples."

"Or just dysfunctional ones," Jessica muttered sarcastically.

Sam and I both bit back a laugh. Dean rolled his eyes and said, "They could just be after anyone too. Sorry, Sam, but this doesn't narrow it down any."

I shrugged. "Hey, it's better than nothing."

We were silent for a second before Jess spoke, "How does it go about its killing?"

Sam answered, "Normally, the Siren will strike and bring the male to its den. Then she'll use him for herself, luring the wife. Once the wife is there, the Siren kills the wife, uses the husband, and then kills him before moving to the next couple."

"Why didn't it take Jess then," Dean asked. "What makes us different?"

"Dunno," I answered. "Maybe because Jess has an ability. Maybe because it was a public place."

"Great," Dean muttered, "Some chick wants to screw me when she gets the chance."

Jess glared at him. "You normally don't turn that down."

"Oh, God," Sam groaned. "Don't want to hear about their sex life." At this, I quickly got off his lap. I totally agreed. We both bee lined for the door.

Best to leave the lovebirds in each other's company.


	7. Before He Cheats

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seven**

**x Sam POV x**

"So you don't think it'll come after us," I asked my wife for the fifth time.

We were in the kitchen. She was cutting up some vegetables for a salad while I got the ham ready for the oven.

"No, Sam," she said, "I don't think it'll come after us. I don't think it'll come after Emmett and Ella. I don't think it'll come after Frank and Mary – even though 'they're not a couple'. I think it'll come after Dean and Jess."

"Okay," I nodded. Silence. "Are you sure? Because, I mean-"

"Sam," she snapped even though she wasn't angry. "No!"

"Okay," I nodded. I stopped any more questions, but continued with a comment, "Listen, Alex, if it comes after me…"

"You'll do everything you can to fight it. I know, Sam, I know."

I was glad I had a smart wife.

**x Alex POV x**

I was a little testy lately because I was worried.

Once this thing happened with Dean, it brought us back into hunting for a little while. Now I was worried that it'd bring the kids into it too.

I mean, they were old enough to know when something's going on. Especially something that might drive their parents apart.

And I did not want them to have to know.

God how I wish they were five again.

**x Dean POV x**

"You think we should tell the kids," I asked my girlfriend.

When Alex and Sam left, Jess and I positioned us so that she was sitting on my lap, head against my neck.

"Why would we," she asked, sitting up. "They don't need to know."

"Jess, they'll know when something happens. Maybe we should tell them." She started to protest, but I cut her off, "Listen, I don't want to. God, Jess, I lived through hunting. But… maybe we have to. Maybe it's… fate."

She shook her head. "Not until we absolutely have to."

"But that's the problem," I said.

"What?"

I pulled her close and muttered in her hair, "We might have to."

**x Jessica POV x**

John got to the house a few hours later. He no sooner opened the door, and all the grandkids were on him for hugs.

Emily got there first, followed by Taylor. Tommy and Chris came in second, closely followed by Patrick. Emmett gave him a hug and introduced Ella, who shook his hand. Then Mary came and – surprise, surprise – introduced Frank as her 'adopted brother'. He laughed and said, 'Nice to meet you, Grandpa'. Thank God John got a kick out of the kid. Otherwise Frank might be full of buckshot about now.

Alex gave John a hug and kiss before getting teased. 'No more grandkids for Grandpa?'

Then Sam gave his father a hug. 'So who's this 'adopted brother' Mary's gained?' Sam gave his father a look. John knew he was stepping on a nerve or two.

I gave John a kiss and hug. 'Keeping my son in line?' 'He's keeping me in line, Dad.'

Then Dean. He and John had had a big fight a little while ago. About something stupid. But they were still not relenting. Dean went up to his father and John wrapped his arms around him. Dean returned the hug. 'I missed you Dad.' 'Me too, Dean.'

Then we all scurried back to what we were doing.

Yup. That's how it went in the Winchester house.

**x John POV x**

"So what are we going against," I asked as we sat in Alex's office, door closed.

Dean and Jess sat to the side of me and Alex and Sam were across the table while Emmett and the now-enlightened-by-the-supernatural Ella stood to the side of us.

"A Siren," Dean answered simply.

"But we haven't decided on their prey yet," Sam added, sending his brother a look – as if Dean would leave something out of the story.

"Let's just say dysfunctional couples," Dean replied. "That counts just about the whole area."

Jess rolled her eyes. "That covers the whole country, Dean."

"Except Alex and Sam," Dean commented with a smile.

I just put a hand to my forehead.

Someone remind me why I came back. Please?

* * *

Sorry it's short and doesn't cover much, guys. I'll update soon, I swear. 

I have good reasons though (I swear)! For one, I had finals to study for. And two, my GG moved up by us. And three, my college courses just started.

Sorry!

I'll update soon! Promised!


	8. The Impossible

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eight**

**x Mary POV x**

"So what do you think they're talking about," I asked.

We (as in all the kids) had congregated in the playroom/finished basement. We were trying to decide what Mom and Daddy were talking about with Pop, Uncle Dean, Aunt Jess, Emmie (Emmett's nickname), and Ella.

Frank shrugged with a smirk. "I bet it's all about you and me and how to keep us apart."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Dude, I like you, but keep the cockiness in check."

Chris laughed. "Thank you Thomas!"

Frank shut up and looked at me before rolling his eyes, jokingly. "Kids these days."

Emily cleared her throat. "Kids? Honey, you're just a baby yourself."

At this Frank looked a little taken back. Him? A kid? Nah…

**x Patrick POV x**

It was me who made the fatal mistake. "Why don't we just spy on them?"

Sounded innocent, right? Not for long.

So we basically made Taylor feel for emotions and had Mary read their thoughts. Not to mention, Em (Emily) and Chris listen through the upstairs floor/the ceiling of the office the adults were in.

And we found out more than we wanted to know.

**x Emily POV x**

"Sirens," I asked after we gathered back together when the dirty work was done. "Sirens? As in the Odyssey Sirens?"

Chris nodded. "More modern day though."

You could have knocked me over with a feather. "Great. Freaking great."

"Em, the mouth," Mary scolded.

"Whatever," I said. I was not about to believe that there were mythical creatures roaming the Earth.

Even if we had these powers.

Okay, so maybe there were. I mean we had powers and we could easily do… things. But to think that there were people… creatures… out there who could do the same things as us – but for evil?

It made sense. But why choose evil? That didn't make sense at all.

And Dad? Dad fell scum to it? You're kidding me. Daddy was strong. He wouldn't let anything go wrong. Heck, Daddy was practically a superhero without the powers.

He was stronger than that. Right?

But… Daddy was human. Daddy wasn't immune to everything.

Right?

**x Chris POV x**

Okay, so Dad had sex with some woman.

It didn't mean anything. Right?

I mean Dad was… Dad. He was invincible. He was supreme. He was…

Human.

Humans make mistakes.

So Dad equals human. Human equals mistakes.

Mistakes equal an affair with some piece of trash in the bathroom.

I don't think I want to be like Dad anymore.

* * *

Awwwww! Chris and Em's version of Daddy is breaking, slow but steady. Poor babies. 


	9. Another Hole in the Head

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nine**

**x Ella POV x**

I rolled over in bed the next morning. Emmett was half on the bed, half off. Just like normal.

I smiled and kissed the back of his neck. He groaned and flipped over before finding my lips for a real kiss.

"Morning, stinky breath," I teased.

"Morning, pregnant." I rolled my eyes.

"Not a good comeback."

"I know."

"Come on," I said, hopping out of bed. "Let's go see what everyone's up to." That's what I loved about a full house like this. Someone was ALWAYS awake, no matter the hour.

Emmett sighed playfully. He was used to this whole being awake at all hour's thing by now. "Alright."

We got changed pretty quickly before heading out and into the hall.

**x Emmett POV x**

I figured Aunt Jess and Emily might be cooking breakfast in the kitchen. That's what they normally did when they spent the night. (Their family had stayed for the night so that Grandpa, Dad, and Uncle Dean could finish deciding on how to kill this Siren.)

Ella stepped into the hallway first, but she froze.

I've never known her to freeze in her steps. I've only seen it one time when I've been with her. It was when one of the kids from the academy jumped out the window to commit suicide because he couldn't take it anymore. Ella and I were there when it happened. Both of us had taken Annapolis's course on first aid and were obligated to help when something happened. She hesitated to help. It just shocked her to see something like this. And she hesitated. 'Ella,' I had yelled. And she stepped into action. But the fact remains: she hesitated.

"What's wrong," I asked, knowing immediately something was up. Ella hesitated and the house was immaculately quiet. Something wasn't right.

"Blood," she whispered.

**x Mary POV x**

I was sleeping peacefully one second and the next Emmett and Ella were crashing into my bedroom. He had a gun in one hand and was yelling.

"Mary, get up!" And they were gone.

I shot out of bed and flung myself into the hallway. I was wearing socks and the floors were hardwood, so I ended up slipping and falling hard onto the ground.

That's when I saw all the blood.

I almost lost my midnight cookie snack.

I scrambled up and ran down the hallway into the main gathering area where the stairs came up.

Emmett and Ella stood next to each other. She gripped his arm tightly while he held some type of shot gun in the other hand. Tommy stood next to them; Patrick and Chris were close by. Taylor was next to Emily. Frank came up behind me.

"What happened," he asked. He was wearing night pants – without a shirt. And heck, he was ripped.

"Mom, Dad," Emmett panted, "Aunt Jess, Uncle Dean, Grandpa… they're all missing."


	10. Answer to the Master

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Ten**

**x Sam POV x**

I was a little drowsy – the perfect sign that drugs were in my body.

I groaned as I sat up, expecting to see the normal surroundings – Alex getting changed or the alarm clock to my side. Hell, now I'd even settle for that ugly dresser Alex loved so much.

But nope. Instead I was handcuffed and my feet were tied. And to make it even better, there was nothing in the room with me – except the chain that went from the wall to my handcuffs.

Great. Fun. Lovely.

I was just about to figure out a plan of action when my door creaked open. Normally after this happens – in the movies – the monster comes. I twitched. Great.

My kids were never watching horror movies again.

Ever.

"Sam," I heard Alex call. "Sam?"

"Alex," I asked.

"Thank God."

"Are you okay?" Unfortunately I couldn't see my wife.

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine. Where are we?" I started to think of anything that I had on me that could effectively unchain me. Nada came to mind.

"Dunno," she answered. "My guess is we got a little too close to the Siren's plan and she took us."

"That was my guess too," said a voice. My head shot toward the door.

Dad.

**x John POV x**

I had woken up and automatically I knew what happened.

We were too correct in our reasoning about the Siren. So she took us captive.

I was only bound by some flimsy rope which I removed within minutes. Then I went looking for my kids… and grandkids.

**x Alex POV x**

"John," I called. I couldn't see anything but this stupid room and myself.

When I woke up I used my telekinesis to open my door. I then opened the door down the hall the same way. I didn't see anything, but when I called, Sam answered. Thank God. Then John got there.

"Hold on," he called back. I heard some shuffling and figured that he was untying Sam.

The next thing I knew, Sam was in the room with me, sucking the life out of me with his arms as John tried to untie me.

"Sam, I love you, but seriously," I grunted, "hugs are too tight."

He let me go a little.

"Do we know where Jess and Dean are," Sam asked. "Are the kids here?"

John shook his head as I relished the feeling of handcuff-free wrists. "Haven't found them," he said.

"I doubt the kids are here," I told them. "They didn't know anything – except Emmett and Ella. But I was thinking about it. I don't think the Siren goes after people unless they _have_ children."

Sam looked to John. "Makes sense," my husband commented. "Dean and Jess."

"You and I," I told him, "were probably next."

He sighed, "Since when aren't we?"

**x Dean POV x**

I woke up and… wow… since when do I wake up and suddenly find myself in a new place?

Heck, whoever did this was dying. Slowly.

It didn't take long to figure out who put me here. I mean she was sitting on a chair right in front of me with this smirk a mile long.

"Deanie-poo, I missed you," she smirked a little wider. Her eyes were still maroon and her hair was still blonde, but it hung down her back this time. She traded in that short dress for black leather pants and boots along with a red halter top. All her clothes were just a little too tight for comfort. Mine included.

"Really," I mused, "cause I could've sworn I saw you hitting on that guy in the bar last night." I took a wild guess. Her face broke. I must have been right.

She hissed at me, "You were closer than I thought."

"Honey, we were hot on your trail."

"Really?" Her smirk returned. "I made you hot? How sweet." I glared at her as she continued, "Now, now, let's not get hostile. I'm just here to carry out a promise. Remember what I told you when we last saw each other?"

Yeah, I knew. But I wasn't giving her the pleasure. "You'd do me again? Pretty please?"

"I don't like smart asses, Winchester."

"Ouch. Last name basis. That hurts."

She stood up, walked over to me, and squatted next to me. "I could make it hurt," she whispered, running a finger down my chin. She made me look at her. "But Jessica has to feel the pain first. You're going to kill her for me."

"Like hell," I spat, struggling to get free.

"Honey," she whispered, eyes going to a bright red, "I am hell."


	11. Beautiful Goodbye

**How to Save a Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eleven**

**x Emily POV x**

"Where'd they go," Chris asked.

"That's not the question," Emmett said. "It's: what took them?"

We were all gathered around the kitchen table. Emmett still held his gun in one hand.

Made me feel like a prisoner.

I watched my family. Ella was sitting in the chair as Emmett leaned on the back of it. Mary looked like she wanted to breakdown crying, but held it together. Taylor was next to Mary, holding her sister's hand. Frank was sitting between Chris and Patrick. All three of them wouldn't talk. Tommy was standing behind my chair.

"What do you mean 'what'," Tommy asked.

Emmett sighed. "Dad should have told you all. Listen, this is going to be hard. There are things out there, like us. But they don't use their powers the way we do. They create destruction."

"Oh," was all around.

"Dad, Uncle Dean, and all them were going after a Siren. Sirens use their powers to attract men then kill the man and his wife. But we think that this Siren was after couples instead."

"Were you right," Taylor asked.

Emmett nodded. "I think so. I'm guessing the Siren went after them because they knew too much for its comfort."

**x Chris POV x**

"Great. My dad and mom are captive because something wants to kill them," I commented, angrily.

Not only did Dad screw some chick – he did something supernatural! What the heck is wrong with him?

"Guys, we'll get them back," Emmett said, "but we're going to have to make a SWAT team or something. We're going to have to move in. Everyone in?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm in."

What else was I supposed to do?

**x Frank POV x**

Six hours later, we were pretty damn ready.

Emmett and I had cleaned the guns that Mr. Winchester kept while he explained all about their powers. Let me tell you: when I walked into the "gun closet", I felt like I was walking into an arsenal. I doubt the Marines had this much firepower on hand.

Tommy and Ella were sent to do some research on how to kill the Siren. They had it pretty quickly.

Mary, Taylor, and Emily went to find some books that Mr. Winchester had in the basement while Patrick and Chris had to "salt" the windows. I don't know how much good that'll do.

We all sat down in the dining room while Emmett handed each of us some type of gun. "Okay, guys," he said, walking around, "We're going to have to use our powers along with human methods."

"What if we don't have… powers," Ella asked.

"El," Emmett told his girlfriend, "you're staying here. Frank'll stay with you. Just try and relax while we take care of everything." He finished handing out the guns and stood in front of Ella. He put one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip before leaning in close, "Stress isn't good for the baby," he whispered. Patrick snickered across the table and Emmett threw him a dirty look. "I'll give everyone else their orders in the car."

**x Mary POV x**

We all stood and walked toward the foyer. Chris, Emily, Taylor, Tommy, and Patrick scurried out the door and into the car we were taking.

Frank hung next to me and kind of looked at the floor. He always had trouble with emotions. "Be careful," he said finally, not looking up. "I don't want to have to come save your ass," he smirked, locking eyes with me.

I just rolled my own before Emmett came over, "Watch Ella. Need anything, call. Understood?"

Frank stood straighter and I could totally see the Marine in him. "Yes, sir."

Emmett closed the door behind us and we got in the car, ready to go save mom and dad.

"We ready," Tommy asked, looking from the passenger seat to the back.

We all kind of nodded.

Kind of.

* * *

Sorry for lack of updates! I'm going to try and finish this story by September because I hate trying to update during school. My honors courses make it difficult and plus, I'm doing tons of clubs. It's like crazy. Lol. (And my mom got her job as a nurse! Yay! But that means I have to help out more... ekk... Lol, j/k. I love to help my family, but it's still another thing to do. Anyway, I'll stop rambling!) 

I'll update soon!


	12. All We Ever Find

**Title:**How to Save a Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:** Um… thanks for not attacking me? Sorry about the updates!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**x Mary POV x**

We were a few minutes away from the cave where everyone was supposedly being held when I got a text message.

It was from Frank.

_Hope you're wearing my ring. See you when you get back. USMC FX._

I responded: _I'm thinking that when I get back I might have something to tell you._ And I shut off my phone. Let him wonder.

**x Dean POV x**

That bitch had just untied me and gave me the orders to kill my wife when there was some type of noise from outside.

God don't let it be anyone trying to play hero.

This stupid demon noticed it too. She stood up and turned toward the door, ready to attack.

The door opened and I knocked her off her feet, landing hard on top of her. I tried to choke her, but her powers made the touch of her skin burn me so I scrambled off.

That's when I looked up and saw Emily and Tommy.

**x Emily POV x**

We had split up – Emmett and I, Mary and Taylor, Pat and Chris and Tommy. Emmett and I went to the right, the girls to the left, and the guys straight.

Emmett and I ran into a door about two seconds after splitting up. He managed to open it and we slide inside.

There was Daddy and some lady.

"Dad," I screamed. I saw him on the floor and his hand was bright red, but otherwise he looked okay.

I went to run toward him but he screamed, "Emily! Get away!" The next thing I knew, Emmett had grabbed me and shoved both of us behind some crates.

"She's evil," he whispered. Great. Just great. Find dad and run into evil bitch – sorry for the language, Daddy.

"Go right," I told him as I slithered away to the left.

**x Emmett POV x**

Emily had already disappeared from my reach before I started to the left. I peeked out from behind a set of crates and watched as little fireballs appeared out of nowhere and landed around the Siren. But Siren's craved fire.

And Emily didn't know.

The Siren smiled, eyes going red. "Bring it on, little girl," she taunted.

Using the fire – or _flames of love_ as they were referenced in the book – the Siren collected it all in a large ball in the air before sending it flying to the area where Emily was last.

God, don't let her be there.

It was time to use my powers before one of us got really hurt.

I started a sprint for the demon. If I could just touch her, I'd be able to weaken her powers and hopefully, give us the upper hand.

**x Patrick POV x**

We had been walking for what seemed like ever when we came to this little hallway.

I went first since the power I had allowed me to not touch people yet still affect them.

"Pat," Chris whispered from behind me, pointing toward a closed door. There was some talking going on in that room.

All three of us hid behind some furniture on the opposite end of the hall before I let the door open slightly.

Dad opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the hall.

"Dad," Tommy called. Mom and Grandpa followed him out and we all ran over.

At least some of us were safe.

**x Taylor POV x**

Of course they stuck me with Mary. Not that it's a bad thing at all. It's just that neither of us have a power that can be really used without touching someone or _something_. And isn't that great?

The power thing wasn't the only problem. Mary had been drooling over Frank for the past few months. And that was getting annoying.

"Shh," Mary said, putting a hand out to stop me from going any further forward. I looked at her when the pain from my head hit. Someone else had a head injury. "It's Aunt Jess," she announced, noticing my look.

Carefully, we tip-toed into this huge room. It was set up like a laboratory equipped with everything from test tubes to a flat bed. I truly doubt they were working on rodents.

We went around the edges like _Frank always taught me_. Gag me. You'd think they'd known each other forever.

We heard a slight whimper from the far corner. Making our way quickly and quietly, we found Aunt Jess all tied up.

Well, at least we got one of them.


	13. Bye Bye Bye

**Title:**How to Save a Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**x Sam POV x**

After the boys had found us, we hurried back to the place where they had last seen the girls and Emmett.

And on the run there, I had noticed Pat was packing. In fact, all of them were.

So I stopped us. "What are you all doing with guns," I scolded the boys.

Dad and Alex hadn't noticed the bulge under the boys' belts until I mentioned it.

"Um," Tommy began, "well, we figured we'd need them and…"

"Dad," Pat said simply, "would you rather we went unprepared?"

Okay, he had me there. But the thought of my kids touching weaponry. It sent shivers up and down my spine just knowing that they had been tainted by the hunt.

"Come on," Alex said. "We've got to find the others."

**x Mary POV x**

Taylor and I managed to get Aunt Jess outside. She had a head problem – probably a concussion – so we didn't want her in the fight.

And it was nice that we didn't have to kill anyone either. But that was just a bonus.

I had my permit so I knew how to drive, but we didn't want to leave the others here without a way to get home.

So we just put Aunt Jess in the car and sat there.

Fun times.

**x Alex POV x**

After taking the guns away from the boys, we hurried down the hall to the part where they had last seen the other kids.

We sent them outside to wait in the car while we went down the hall that had the most noise coming out of it.

"Pan right," Sam told me as he went left and John took up the center.

I managed to sneak the room without being seen. I hid behind a box and looked over the top.

Dean was lying on the floor cradling his hand, but it was plain to see he was planning his next move. Emmett was lying on the ground next to the Siren, knocked out. John and Sam were back hiding over in the corner, deciding how to strike.

I was letting myself become distanced from the situation – because otherwise I might screw up – when I ran into Emily. She was unconscious on the ground, burns along her arms and the side of her face.

"Em," I whispered, shaking her gently. "Emily?" She didn't stir.

The good thing about being a super cool – and apparently strong – aunt of a track star is that she's so tiny from all the running that I can pick her up.

I managed to get out of the room carrying Em without being noticed. I hurried outside and just got by the car when Chris saw me carrying his sister.

"Emily," he asked, running over to help me. "Emily?"

"She's gonna be alright, Chris," I told him. "Where's your mom? She needs to look at Em."

"Mom's not awake. She's got a concussion."

Great.

**x John POV x**

Sam and I watched as Alex got Emily out of the room before we struck. We didn't want the demon to notice us.

Sam went one way while I went the other. I managed to catch Dean's eye and signaled to him about what we were planning.

Carefully, Sam inched his way to the perfect position.

That's when I jumped out of my hiding spot. "Hey, bitch," I yelled. "Want some love?"

The demon's eyes turned bright red. "From the famous John Winchester?"

"One and only."

"Why not?" She smirked and opened her hand. A small ball of fire appeared.

That's when Dean moved. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the demon, holding her in place. And Sam shot.

The bullet hit her square in the forehead.

The demon's eyes went into a blank look and then… nothing. Her body collapsed and turned into a small fire which Dean quickly put out with his boot.

Sam ran over to Emmett as soon as the demon fell apart – literally.

We weren't out of the closet yet.


	14. Caught in the Moment

**Title:**How to Save a Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**x Dean POV x**

It was a week later when everyone was finally released from the hospital.

Emily had a few burns – mostly second degree – so they transferred her to a different hospital (one that was adept in burn victims) than the rest of us. She was the last to be released - just yesterday. The only thing she had to do was where a type of cast and come back for check ups. Thank God.

Emmett was down the hall from Jess' and my room. He had a slight skull fracture, but would be just fine. He was released after four days. He was lucky.

Jess had a concussion and was released after an overnight stay. And I had burns up and down my hand but they were minor so I got out the same day.

So in honor of us all being out, we went to Sam's to celebrate.

I was in the party enjoying myself when I noticed Chris outside.

I knew he was a bit hurt when he had found out that I was with that woman in the bathroom. Because, seriously, who wants to be like their dad when he screws random chicks?

I went outside and closed the door behind me. It was time for a father/son talk.

"Hey, kiddo," I said, sitting next to him on the edge of the porch. He didn't say anything but he did give me a glance from the corner of his eye. "Chris, I need to tell you something." He didn't say anything so I went on. "I love your Mom. I'd never do anything to hurt her like I'd never to anything to hurt you or Em."

He sighed. "I know."

"What I did wasn't my choice. That lady used her powers on me in a negative way. I love you guys. I'd never want to leave you."

He looked up and searched my eyes. It always scared me when he did that because it was like he was looking right through me and into my soul.

"Okay, dad." And he smiled.

Yeah, I think we were okay.

**x Mary POV x**

I went upstairs to talk to Frank. I knew he was hiding from the party because he felt he didn't belong with us.

"Frank," I knocked on his door before opening it slightly. "Frank?"

He was sitting on his bed, feet propped up, book in hand. When he looked up, he saw me. "Hey, com'on in." Placing the book on the nightstand, he sat up.

I went inside and closed the door after myself. I sat on the bed next to him. "Why are you hiding up here?"

"I'm not."

"You are too."

"Shut up."

I smiled. "Francis Xavier, why are you hiding from us?"

"None of your business." I just rolled my eyes. We were quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again, "What'd you want to tell me? You know – before you went into that battle?"

I gave it a second thought before I told him, "I wanted to tell you that I liked you."

"Well, no, duh," he teased. "What type of friend doesn't?"

"Not like that."

**x Frank POV x**

That was what I was afraid of. I was scared that she liked me.

I mean, I liked her too. But she was kind of young for me. Right?

"Mary," I protested.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. You know you do."

"Mar…"

"Francis, that ring and the fact that you turned to my family and I for help… it just says it all."

And she was right.

So I leaned over and kissed her. And somehow, we ended up going all the way. I don't know what happened. One minute we were just kissing and the next we were moving together as one.

It wasn't my first time; trust me. But this was… just different. It was… nice.

And that's when I decided I would take care of Mary forever – if we were a couple or not. She was always my responsibility from then on out.

But the best feeling I got was that I was loved. And I hadn't felt that in a long time.

**x Ella POV x**

"Emmett," I said as he brought me outside on the front porch, "what's going on?" He was being very secretive about what he wanted to tell me.

"Hold on," he complained with a smile. "You're so impatient."

He walked with me until he stopped us under this huge oak tree. "Emmett?"

"I'm getting there," he complained again. "There's a reason for this." We sat down and he told me what part of his life this tree was in: when he wanted to think about his real parents, he'd sit under the tree. He'd just sit under here and think about what life would be like or how life was. And it really amazed me. I never had to wonder those things; never had to worry about them. And here my boyfriend is – thinking them daily.

Emmett never ceased to amaze me.

And he never would.

**x Emmett POV x**

Finally, after I told her my story, I added the final touch to my talk with her, "Ella, you know I love you. And that's why I brought you under my tree today." She stifled a laugh on that one and I don't blame her. It sounded so stupid. "Hey, let me finish," I teased. She nodded and I continued, "I want you to marry me."

She didn't even hesitate before hugging me and whispering, "Yes," in my ear.

Relief flooded my body.

She said yes.

**x Sam POV x**

I did a little _more_research and found out that the only way to break Emmett of his curse was to have a Siren die in his presence.

And we did that.

So Emmett was freed!

I was so excited when I found out that I went and found him right away. He was in the living room with the rest of the family. I pulled him away from his girlfriend and into the other room.

I just couldn't help it; I practically shouted, "The curse is gone!"

Emmett hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered.

And that's when I knew that I did okay in life.

**x Tommy POV x**

I got a phone call in the middle of the party so I went upstairs where it wasn't as noisy.

"Sorry about that," I said. "We're having a party."

"That's plenty okay," the Harvard admissions officer replied. "I just wanted to let you know that coming out for an interview is not necessary."

I paused for a second. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's all up to you. We've decided to give you a three-quarters scholarship. You'll only have to pay room and board. If you choose to accept this…"

"Yes; I accept it," I babbled at the chance.

Dad would be so proud.

**x Patrick POV x**

I was texting my friend – Alicia – when something very unexpected happened.

She asked me out.

I was kind of excited. I had liked her for a little while, but wasn't I supposed to ask her out?

So I went to my cousin for help.

**x Chris POV x**

I was just kind of relaxing in the den with video games when Pat ran in the room.

"Dude, she just asked me out," he yelled, plopping down next to me. "What's that mean?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Maybe she likes you?"

"But I'm supposed to ask her out, aren't I?"

"Doesn't matter either way. As long as you get together, you know?"

He thought on this for a second and I decided it was way cool that I was more experienced with girls than he was. "So I can say yes," he asked me finally.

"Uh – yeah."

**x Taylor POV x**

I had been sitting in the den reading a book when Chris ran into the room to share the news.

I listened in and decided to add my two pieces.

"Pat, if you like her say yes. But don't go dragging her around…" And I began my whole speech on treating a girl right and not going _too_far and all the other things that I had to hear my parents tell the other kids before they told me.

But, I was the cool cousin and I was supposed to look out for my younger sibs and cus-es.

Because they'd listen to me faster than mom and dad.

And that was cool.

**x Emily POV x**

I was relaxing with mom showing her my cool new scar when Dad came in.

"My two ladies talking," he asked with a smile, plopping down on the couch next to us.

"Dad," I complained. I hated being called his lady.

"Em," Mom scolded gently. "Be nice."

I rolled my eyes and got up to leave the room. After I walked out, I hid behind the door. I wanted to make sure that my parents weren't mad at each other – I mean, Daddy did sleep with another lady.

"She's growing up too fast," Dad said to Mom.

"They both are."

"We should lock them up forever."

"Dean."

"Okay; just until they're like fifty."

"Dean."

Sigh. "Fine." Pause. "Jess?"

"Hm?"

"Can I lock you up forever?"

"Dean!" I heard laughing.

They were okay. And that made me okay.

**x Jess POV x**

I was tackling Dean for making the suggestion of locking me up. He was laughing and managed to somehow not hurt his gauze wrapped hand.

I got quickly light headed though and had to sit down. "You okay," he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, just the concussion," I answered, settling back onto the couch. Moving around too fast wasn't too good for me.

Dean pulled me toward him so that my head was resting in his lap as I lay down on the couch. He let his fingers run through my hair.

We just sat like that in silence, both knowing that everything was okay; knowing everything would be okay.

**x Alex POV x**

I was just about to go into the living room and join everyone else when Sam caught me. He grabbed my elbow gently and tugged me into the kitchen again.

"Sam," I asked, slightly surprised. What was up with him?

"Sh," he whispered, giving me a kiss.

He pulled me over to the counter and propped me up. "Sam," I whispered between kisses, "what's going on?"

My husband backed off with the mouth assault and put his hands on my thighs. "Emmett and Ella are engaged. His curse is gone. And Tommy got the full ride minus room and board to Harvard." Now that deserved some celebrating. I went down and kissed him. "Alex, this life… it's unbelievable."

"Yeah, Sam. I know." And truly, I couldn't agree more.

I just had one complaint:

How did my husband know these things before I did?

**x John POV x**

I watched my family closely.

Dean and Jess were _finally_together. And happy as ever – we all knew they would be in the end.

Sam and Alex had an ungodly family. I'm serious though: how many geniuses can there be in one family?

Emmett was freed and getting married _and_expecting a baby. That was definitely a lot in two weeks.

Tom upped his father by going to Harvard. And I couldn't be prouder.

Mary had some kid to be in her life for now. And no matter what Sam says: I'm the grandpa. If I like Frank and Sam doesn't, guess who wins?

Taylor was the little sports fiend. Something about being a Gym Class Warrior. But even that was impressive.

Patrick was now in the world of dating. Good luck, Sam and Alex. That one's like Dean underneath; I can see it.

Chris was going to be a carbon copy of his father's morals and sense of loyalty. Just the way the boy looks at the elder…

Emily… Well, I don't think there's going to be much stopping Emily in life.

And then here I was. I started this whole thing by just having two boys. Mary and I began this little legacy.

I know she would have been proud.

I am.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to finish! Thanks for sticking with me! 

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
